


More

by GingerVicky



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerVicky/pseuds/GingerVicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba comes home and sees something he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Slowly Aoba walked through the door of the apartment, each step of his creating a slight echo as his foot hits the cold wood floor.  
“Noiz?” Aoba called uncertainly. He was aware that Noiz should be home by now as he only went out briefly to pass on some Rhyme information early this morning. With each step into the apartment he could a slight noise getting louder. The closer he got he could start to make out the sound, it sounded like a groan of pain.  
Heading towards the source he found himself at his and Noiz’s bedroom door. Cautiously he opened the door expecting to see Noiz injured with an attacker above. When the door had opened enough to allow better vision into the room he could make out the truth, which was a lot more pleasant what was originally perceived.  
Facing away from the door and on the edge of the bed was Noiz, entirely naked, with his hand around himself and his body covered in a light sheen of sweat.  
“Ah….ah Aoba! More!” His voice rasped out, sounding more like a moan than actual words. His hips were frantically thrusting up as his hand moved faster. Aoba couldn’t stand there much longer as the sight before him had his pants becoming tighter and tighter. Patiently he waltzed up to the bed and reached around to Noiz’s front to place his hand over Noiz’s.  
“Aoba?! What… are… ah!” Aoba slowed his movements and turned Noiz’s head towards his. They kissed passionately as Noiz’s climax grew closer. “Aoba... I’m gonna…!” He voice rang out in the room. The only noises in the room being the heavy breathing, the moaning and the sound of Aoba’s hand stroking Noiz’s length over and over again. Suddenly Aoba stopped and removed his hand causing Noiz to growl and reach around to pin Aoba to the bed.  
“What do you think you’re doing, you bloody tease?!” Noiz murmured as he ground his hips into Aoba’s., turning him into a moaning mess underneath his hot body. Teasingly Noiz reached down to remove Aoba’s shirt and ran his finger over the exposed skin of his abdomen.  
“Noiz!” Growled Aoba as he too became frustrated and quickly removed his shirt, trousers and boxers, leaving him in only his socks. He flipped them over till he was straddling Noiz’s warm body and he could feel his rigid member against his. He started to rhymically move his hips against Noiz’s with an increasing speed as his need for the man grew and grew.  
“Is that how you wanna play this hey?” Noiz reached up and flipped them over so that Aoba’s legs were over his shoulders and he was rubbing his tip teasingly at Aoba’s entrance. “Noiz… please!” Aoba’s voice rang out, desperate and full of need. “Please what? Come on. Tell me what you want you naughty boy.” Every word Noiz said just made Aoba harder and his lust greater. “JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!” Exclaimed Aoba. “Since you asked so nicely.” Muttered Noiz. Suddenly he sheathed himself inside him in one long thrust.  
Aoba gave up trying to hide his moans as his voice got louder and louder with each of Noiz’s thrust. The lewd sound of their skin smacking against each other as they fucked harder and faster. Noiz leaned down and started to leave love bites all over Aoba’s neck as his hand reached down to jerk the blue haired males cock. Pre cum leaked through his finger which he used as lubrication to help his hand move faster.  
“NOIZ!” Shouted Aoba as he came. His cum squirting all over him and Noiz. Even as Aoba came Noiz didn’t slow own. He just wanted to keep riding the magnificent high that he only got when fucking the boy that meant so much to him. As his thrust started to get more erratic his hips got faster and faster.  
“Aoba! I’m gonna…. Ugh!” “Yes! Cum for me Noiz!” The second those words left Aoba’s mouth it was too much for him. He bit Aoba’s neck as he exploded deep inside him. His breathing ragged as he pulled out. Then, Noiz turned Aoba on his side and pulled up the covers. He wrapped his arm around his waist as he snuggled his head into the crook of Aoba’s neck.  
“I love you Noiz.” “I love you Aoba.” With those words both boys fell into a deep dreamless sleep where the chaos of the real world was a million miles away.


End file.
